


Ross and the Little Girl

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films-Fandom, The Yogscast, UMY universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, UMY universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UMY Ross meets a little friend at the park. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross and the Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank hatonic-soulmates from Tumblr for helping me out with this. Thank you so much for proof reading this and fixing all my mistakes. You are a wonderful person. This is my first UMY story it is short and sweet I hope you all like it…. :)

Ross had been alone in the condo for a few hours; so far he had cleaned everything he could possibly clean. At least it will be clean when everyone gets home this evening. Finding nothing else he could do he decided to go for a walk, winding up at the park. He took a seat on a bench across from the play area for the children. He sat there with a book open on his lap, pretending to read, but really he was just watching people go about their daily activities. On the little hill behind him there was a couple having a picnic, off to the left there were a few teens playing touch football, and a woman walking her dog walked past him on her way to the dog park. There were several children playing on the jungle jim and swings in front of him. 

Every few minutes Ross would look up from his book he was pretending to read and watch the children playing. He noticed a little girl staring at him. She could be no older than 4 or 5, he thought. She stood some 10 feet away from him, watching him. Ross gave her a little smile, she smiled back and started walking toward him. 

She stopped right in front of him, tilting her little head to the left she asked, “Do they hurt?”

Ross was caught off guard. He looked back at her and asked, “Does what hurt?” 

She pointed to his forehead where his horns were, “Them, do they hurt? They are really pretty.” 

Ross was surprised that she could see through his glamour. He had never had a mortal see through the spell before. 

“No they don’t hurt.” He replied with a smile. 

She slowly lifted her little hand up toward him then looked at him with her big green eyes and asked nervously “Can… Can I touch it?” 

Ross did not respond, he just grinned and bent down to her level. Her eyes became all big and sparkly with wonder as she delicately touched the stained glass with her fingertip. He brought his tail around and gently curled it around her finger, careful to avoid poking her with the tip. She squealed with delight. He used the tip of his tail and bopped her gently on her nose and she started to giggle. To Ross it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long time. 

A woman walks up to them and takes the little girls hand. 

“Katie don’t bother the nice man. I’m sorry.” She said to Ross. 

“It’s ok.” Ross replied, not taking his eyes off the little girl in front of him. 

“Mommy look I found an angel!” Katie giggled, jumping up and down. 

“That’s nice hunny,” her mom replied, taking her hand. “We need to go home now it’s almost dinner time.” 

As they walked away the little girl turned around and waved. 

“Bye Bye pretty angel.” She yelled. 

Ross leaned back against the bench and smiled. “Trott is never going to believe this,” he thought to himself.


End file.
